Carousel of Agony
by bandfreak122
Summary: Anya lost her lover, Celia sixteen years ago. It's been sixteen years since Anya has fallen in love with anyone. Sure, she's had plenty of one night stands and had sex with multiple people but she hasn't been in a real relationship, since then. But, when she meets Echo she feels immediate attraction to her. She feels like she has to impress her and make her hers. will she? Maybe...


Anya rode ahead of her three seconds on her brown horse, her hair flowing through the wind, her seconds laughter and giggles behind her. Anya couldn't help but smile as she pulled Albany to a halt, turning the horse around to the seconds a smile spreading across her lips. "What are you three laughing about?" She asked with a grin, Tamora, Ariel and Caius looked to the General. "Nothing Anya!" Tamora exclaimed, looking at the General. Anya chuckled, "This stuff is serious my seconds, you need to take this seriously if you ever wish to become a general." Anya informed, looking between her three seconds who looked at her lovingly. "Sorry Anya." Ariel blubbered, gently petting her red hair. Anya looked to her shaky second before climbing off her horse and approaching her second. "C'mere kid." She smiled lovingly, watching as the second climbed off her horse. Anya pulled Ariel into a hug. "I love you Ariel." She whispered, holding her second close. Anya treated all her seconds like this. She loved them like they were her younger siblings. Caius looked to the General and then across the way " uh...General Anya, Look!" His finger pointed out across the way, toward the ice nation, across the bridge over a small river. The mentor looked across the way to a figure. "This my seconds is what a General does when a Traitor is seen."

Anya let go of her second, lightly pushing her back towards the horse, approaching her own brown horse, climbing back onto Albany lightly kicking his side, sending him off into a gallop towards the figure, her seconds following behind her to watch. Anya held out a hand to her seconds, signaling them to keep a distance, not wanting them to get hurt. Albany slowed down as Anya stopped only a few feet from the figure, climbing off the horse and approaching the figure. "What are you doing here...Traitor?" She demanded, her arms folding across her chest. The Spy looked up from what she was doing. "I'm trying to wait you and your seconds out before going home." She nodded, her eyes wide. "You are from the Ice Nation, You crossed the border...I should turn you over to Heda." She growled quietly. The spy shook her head violently "Please do not, I'm heading out, I was attempting to avoid running into you." The spy tried to reason with Anya. Anya was a general who didn't typically give in but something about her made Anya do so. "Then please, allow my seconds and I escort you to the border." Anya looked to her "What is your name?" She demanded to know, approaching her horse, the spy following behind slowly.

"Echo." She replied simply, Anya nodded motioning to Albany "Get on." She ordered, motioning her seconds over. "Come my seconds! We are escorting Echo back!" She called out, watching as Echo mounted the horse. Echo sighed softly, looking as Anya walked beside Albany. "You do not have to do this General." The female stated, looking to the three shaky seconds. "No, I must do this…I must teach them to do the right thing."

Caius chuckled softly, "doing the right thing for a pretty girl.." Caius looked between Tamora and Ariel who giggled as well. Anya sighed quietly before looking to Caius, "You. Stop it." She hissed, glaring towards the young second. Echo sat in silence on the horse, letting the General guide the large animal to the border.

Once the group reached the border, Anya offered her hand to Echo, helping her off the horse. "I'm letting you off with a warning Echo kom Azgeda." The General stated "Now go, Before I do end your life." The last line Anya said did not feel right, Echo grinned gently "You could not and would not do that General, you think I'm pretty." She headed off back towards Azgeda. "My name is Anya! General Anya." She called out, getting a thumbs up from Echo, "That's Fantastic!" She called out, shaking her head before returning to her horse and seconds. "When we return to Polis, to the grounds Ariel, Tamora…Caius you're on horses." She ordered, climbing onto Albany and giving him a sift kick, the three seconds following.

When the group arrived at Polis, Anya was a bit out of it. Nothing felt right after that meeting, that girl made her feel different. Strangely different. Anya went on with training for the day with her seconds and by the time the guards came to collect the seconds for their meal Anya was completely over it.

Anya looked to Lexa from the opposite couch, "I remember when you were little…You cuddled me every time it thundered out…you hated it." Lexa grinned, looking up from her hair, Sof op Onya." She giggled, looking to her mentor who replied with a smile as it thundered outside, the rain pouring down. "You were something Lexa…you were something." The two sat having a memorial conversation, lit by candles.


End file.
